


An Ill Fit for Family

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Family Bonding, Gen, Movie Night, Protective Siblings, tcesters don't interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: "If I’d trained you, you certainly would all be less.” Draxum paused, looking for a word.“Unique?”“Handsome.”“Well Rounded!”“Uh- Nice?”“Unbearable.” He said, flatly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	An Ill Fit for Family

“So is there a reason you picked different turtles when you made us?” Michelangelo asked, sitting next to Draxum, on the couch. Draxum was hunched over and bunched up, watching the cheesy action movie on the screen with disdain. Donatallo and Leo were perched up on the halfpipe, far, far away from Draxum, Splinter was in his chair, and Raphael was sitting on the ground, leaning against Splinters chair.

“Yes and no. Mostly no. You were the turtles I could get my hands on. Though if one of you had stood out I would have sought out more of that kind of turtle. Realistically, I would have taken whichever ones I could find for new additions.”

“Oooooh. We could have had more brothers then?”

Draxum rolled his eyes.

“Four turtles does not an army make, there would have been more.”

“Oh man I like our family but that would have been cool.More brothers, or sisters.”

“Yes, to see if features like your ability to close up your shell or his,” he pointed to Raphael “size were worthwhile reasons to seek out turtles with smaller populations instead of just the more common species.” He tilted his head towards Donatello and Leonardo. Two equally offended noises came from them.

“They're not common, they’re unique!”

“Well, now they are.” Draxum said, under his breath.

“They would have been no matter what! I mean Leo, he’s such a good brother, and he might not take life too seriously but he can come up with a plan on a dime! And have you seen him fight, one look at him and you’d wonder why people say turtles are slow.” 

Leo rubbed his fingernails against his plasteron and inspected them, a smirk on his face.

“And Donnie- “

“You know Mikey you could talk about me some more.”

“Already did you. Now Donnie. He’s smarter than anyone has a right to be. He was 9 when he made his first battle shell.”

“Is that what he calls it?”

“Yes, and it’s a great name!”

“To compensate for his soft shell.”

“He’s not compensating!”

“I’m not compensating!” Both Donnie and Mikey yelled at once.

“Though if the soft shell turtles were, on average, as smart they would have been a worthwhile investment, despite their shortcomings.”

Donnie scowled at Draxum, pulling his knees up and hugging them. Leo put an arm around his shell.

“Hey, guy, I get that Mikey invited you but Donnie is worthwhile no matter what, okay?”

“What? He,” Draxum gestures to Mikey “asked. But I supposed I can’t properly access what you would have been like. If I’d trained you, you certainly would all be less.” He paused, looking for a word.

“Unique?”

“Handsome.”

“Well Rounded!”

“Uh- Nice?”

“Unbearable.” He said, flatly. “You’d all have some discipline.”

Splinter rolled his eyes. 

“Luckily, they got to have a childhood instead.” He muttered, staring straight ahead, at the screen.

“I assume, I would have ended up with a variety, but how common red-eared sliders are, and how impressive alligators snappers turn out- those would have been my first choices. I’m sure that any warriors I raised wouldn have been a little less arrogant and annoying, and a lot smarter.” Draxum is matter-of-fact about it.

Raphael stood up and sat next to Draxum on the couch.

“So, I know Mikey is big on welcoming you into the family,” He said as he put an arm around Draxums shoulder and poked him in he chest with his other hand “but if you keep talking like that during movie night, I am going to-”

Mikey coughed, glaring at Raph.

“If you keep it up I’m going to have some very strong words with you when you and me clean up the living room at the end of the movie.” He said, through his teeth.

Draxum pursed his lips,and narrowed his eyes. He shrugged of Raphaels arm from his shoulder and pushed away his pointing hand, but he did so quietly.

Raphael hovered next to Draxum the rest of the movie, glaring whenever he looked like he was going to talk. Leo and Donnie paid little attention, whispering to each other instead, Donnie even pulled out his phone. Splinter gripped the arms of his chair, objectively staring at the movie, though the glare he was fixing on it was definitely meant for someone else.

When the movie did end Raph grabbed Draxum by the shoulder. Draxum glanced at his hand.

“Come on, let’s clean this place up.”

“You were serious about that?”

“Raph.”

“It’s fine Mikey. It won’t even take long.” Raph pulled Draxum, who clopped along behind. Raph collected and shoved empty bowls, with the remains of only kernels that hadn’t popped and buttery residue, into Draxums hands. He collected cans and glasses in the crook of one arm, and pushed Draxum to the kitchen with the other. He shut the door after them, before any other brothers (like Mikey) could follow them.

“Dump out the kernels and put the bowls in the sink.” He said, dumping all he had in the sink to be washed, or rinsed and thrown into recycling.

Draxum sighed and did as he was told. Raph stood in front of the door, and waited.

“So. Draxum. I thought, after that Albeartoland thing you were I dunno gonna improve I guess.”

“Oh here we go.” Draxum rolled his eyes. “You know you telegraph your plans.”

“What, no I don’t, I don’t even have a telegraph.”

“That’s not what it means. It means I knew you were going to do this.” He gestured to Raph. “Your plans are obvious, and ameteur at best.” 

“Look, Draxum. I’m being nice ‘cause Mikey really wants to include you, but if you ever talk that way about my brothers we’re gonna have a problem and nothing Mikey can say will stop me from kicking your butt all over the lair and then right out of it.”

“I’m so scared. “

“You barely have any of your powers. I could take you on just fine.” Raph said, voice low, leaning towards Draxum. He scowled and clenched his fists. “Even if Mikey’d be mad at me for it. And you would absolutely deserve the butt kicking.”

“Please try, I’ve been worried about how to keep in practice.” Draxum gestured and the start of a purple vines appeared, budding between the bricks in the room. “Fighting you would be better than nothing. I suppose.”

“Oh no, no, no. Raphael is being nice, and just letting you know, if you keep being a jerk you’re going to get it. Got it?” Raph crossed his arms. “Even if you don’t deserve me being nice enough to warn you.”

Draxum waited for a moment, holding the vines, waiting, but when Raph did not move to attack first he banished them all with a sharp gesture.

“I’ll try and remember.” Draxum said, tone of voice saying the exact opposite as he bypassed Raph and heading to the door. As he opened it three turtles and a rat fell down. They all waved, awkwardly, and the cell phone in Donnies hand had a voice, that could barely be heard, say

“What was that, Donnie? Donnie, you are supposed to be keeping me updated here. Donnie?” From April, on the other end. 

Draxum stalked past everyone, and out of the lair. As one they all watched him go, then snapped back to look at Raph. He waved, wiggling his fingers, and averting his eyes.

“Hey Raph. What were you guys talking about?” Mikey asked, scampering up and hopping onto Raph.

“Just what is an appropriate thing to say to someone when you’re in their house.” Raph said.

“And that’s it?”

“Yep.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep.”

“So if I ask him he’s not going to say you threatened him?”

“...Nope.”

Mikey crossed his arms and pouted. 

“What?”

“I just didn’t think my brother would break my trust and then lie to me about it!” Mikey dramatically threw an arm over his eyes, mouth in a wiggling frown. Raph sighed and looked down.

“Okay, maybe a little threatening.”

“You know I think Raph is in the right here.”

“Leo!”

“What, if he’s going to be here the least he can do is keep his stupid mouth shut.”

“Raph, come on, he was just answering questions. Be the bigger man.”

“Why do I have to be the bigger man?”

“Probably ‘cause you’re huge.”

“I thought you thought I was right, Leo.”

“No, he’s right.”

. “Not helping, Donnie.”

“Raph you have got to apologize!” Mikey said, pointing to Raph.

“Me, what about him?”

“Come on, I am trying so hard here.” Mikey stamped his foot. “ Do you know how long it took me to get him down here? It took forever Raph, and I bet he’s not going to want to come back. And you guys promised you wouldn’t get into a fight with him!”

Raph looked away from Mikey, counting the bricks in the wall. Mikey sniffled and Raph turned away entirely. When Mikey sniffled again he groaned. 

“Fine. Fine. Fine, I’m sorry Mikey, even if that was not a fight. But what do you want me to do? He can’t talk like that to us.”

“Yeah Michael, you can’t let him be a jerk and expect us to just sit around and let him.” Leo said.

“Fine. I’ll get him to apologize. But Raph has to apologize to him too.”

“No way. I didn’t even do anything to him.”

“Come on, I never ask for anything.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

There were the sounds of crunching and slurping, Raph and Mikey looked at Splinter, with a new bowl of popcorn and a soda, watching them.

“Tell you what, he says sorry to us first, and I’ll say sorry to him. How about that?” Raph asked.

“Okay, progress. I will call him and let him know and you can go apologize.”

“Can’t I just do it over the phone then?”

“No.”

Raph groaned and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath as he stomped to his room.

“Man. Mikey sure can bully Raph into doing stuff he doesn’t want to.” Leo said, gesturing to Mikey. Donnie and Splinter nodded.

“What can I say, being the baby brother has its perks sometimes.” Mikey said, shrugging.

“I think you should just let it rest. You’ve been dragging Draxum around already, it probably doesn’t matter if he knows Raph doesn’t like him. I mean he’s smart, he's gotta know that none of us like him.” Donnie said, flatly.

“None of you have warmed up to him, yet.” Mikey chirpped. Donnie rolled his eyes, and leaned on the wall, putting his phone back against his head. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna make Raph go say sorry so if you hear a fight get up there and film Raph kicking butt will you?” He said, to the unseen April. “No, I think he’d win. 10 bucks would say so if our baby brother wouldn’t bury Raph in guilt for starting a fight.”

Raph, in his sweats, reappeared.

“Hey, April says you can come over after you go have your talk with Draxum if you’re up to it.”

“Well it’s something to look forward to.” Raph said, smiling just a little.

“Ok let me get dressed and we can go!” Mikey said, running to his room, sliding to a stop in front of the door, he went a little too far and had to double back. He crashed around his room and came out in his orange hoodie.

“Okay, let’s go Raph!” Mikey’s grip was like iron as he led the way out of the lair. Raph dragged his feet, as far back as possible from Mikey as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Look Draxxy being team turtle and chosing to die for them *chefs kiss* but we definitely need more Draxum being an ass until he gets there. The man threw Leo off a roof let's have some more tension! Let's have a rougher fit and more drama!


End file.
